


Dancing with a Liar

by ChessHatter



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessHatter/pseuds/ChessHatter
Summary: "I have another gift for you"
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Dancing with a Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Was going through my old notebooks and found this short thing I once wrote for a prompt list. Forget what list but thought I'd post it anyway.

Hands clasped, unclasped, twisting, twirling, rustling gowns, courtiers whispering, plotting, scheming.

"I have another gift for you".

Bright, blue eyes that so easily strayed looked up into hers, questing, probing with something akin to childish glee. Taking and receiving has always come naturally for him. Giving, on the other hand, not so much. But this gift was not meant for him, not really.

"I am with child again".

The eyes widened slightly and the hands unclasped once more, only to come together behind her back, gently hugging, rocking, soothing. They continued to dance well into the night, blue eyes occasionally straying, seeking, staring, before returning to hers. He would call her 'Sweetheart' and smile at her lovingly and she would smile back as to reassure him she did not mind his hungry longing for another's body, a body that was not hers.

But she did.

So neither of them was being truthful, but she did not mind. For this child was to be her gift, hers, and hers alone! A healthy boy to love, to dote on, to save his mother and secure her position. For that, she would bravely try to ignore the mistresses and secret meetings in the dark. For that, she would continue dancing with a Liar.

Fin.


End file.
